


Indescribably Perfect

by Pyro__Jo



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyro__Jo/pseuds/Pyro__Jo
Summary: "Did you really mean it- what you said in the letter? Do you really notice all those things about me? D- did you really want to see me and tell me everything after you got back from Malivore?" She looked out across the lake. "Do you really have a crush on me?" Her voice was barely a whisper, as if she couldn't fathom a world where Hope Mikaelson would have a crush on her.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 13
Kudos: 137





	Indescribably Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after season 2 finale but doesn't necessarily follow every event as it happened in the show.

It was the little things about Josie that made her stand out to Hope, things that other people might not notice but Hope absolutely adored, like how her brown eyes twinkled when she finally perfected a new spell she had been working on. Or how just seeing her smile could make even Hope's darkest days brighten and warm like a bright summer day. Or how she would suck in her bottom lip when she was worried or unsure of something, unaware of how much the action affected the tribrid. Or how the first person she had wanted to see when she returned from Malivore was Josie. It was for this reason and many more that Hope was now standing outside of the twins' door, clutching a letter in one hand nervously.

She looked around to make sure no one was watching, though she didn't expect anyone to be out of class considering it was the middle of second period and most of the students were in their various classes. She brought the envelope to her lips, pressing a soft kiss to the letter before sliding it under the door and then scurrying down the hall as fast as she could.

Hope couldn't help but feel as though she had left her entire heart under Josie's door. 

She hadn't really seen the anyone, much less Josie over the weekend due to being out hunting a new monster with Dr. Saltzman. She had left practically at dawn and didn't get back till well past curfew both days. While monster hunting had kept her mind occupied during the day, it did nothing for her sleep. Normally, she'd fall asleep immediately after monster hunting all day but her mind wouldn't stay quiet long enough for her to fall asleep.

The next few days passed much the same as the weekend had. The only difference was that Hope was fluctuating between attending classes and helping slay yet another monster. Still, when Friday evening came and Dr. Saltzman didn't show up directly after classes to whisk her away to do his job for him, Hope took out the pen Penelope had spelled and wrote a small note to Josie.

_Jo,_

_I know we haven't really gotten to talk since I wrote you that letter but I'd really like to meet. If you don't want to, I understand but if you do, I'll be waiting by the docks tonight at 6:30._

_Yours,_

_Hope_

She set down the pen, ripped the page from her journal and muttered a spell to make the note travel to Josie. She stood and walked to her closet. She finally settled on going casual with a pair of jeans, a tee shirt, and a leather jacket. She curled her hair and applied light makeup before inspecting herself one last time in the mirror. She took a deep breath, pulled on the jacket, and left her room.

Hope paced back and forth on the docks half an hour later, clutching a white lily she had spelled into existence. It was just a few minutes before 6:30 and Hope was a nervous wreck. Her normal calm, cool, and collected exterior was replaced with sweaty palms and shaky breaths.

She waited and waited till an hour had passed and her shoulders drooped in defeat. Had she simply imagined it when Josie had taken her hand while staring deep into her eyes and asked her to stay at the Salvatore School? She had foolishly allowed herself to hope that there was more to it than friendship, that there was more to the longing stares exchanged from across rooms.

_Stupid_ , her mind mocked her as she glared at the lily in her hands. _Why would Josie be into you?_ Her fingers started to wrap around the innocent flower to crush it when someone crashed through the trees and skittered gracelessly across the dock.

"Hope, I'm so sorry I'm late," Josie panted.

"I didn't think you were going to show up," Hope spoke evenly after she recovered from the shock of Josie's sudden appearance.

Josie's lips parted, almost as if in shock and she gaped at Hope. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it. I was late because Dad decided that now would be the perfect time to actually be a father. He forced Lizzie and me to sit through dinner with him." She scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Oh," Hope chuckled, relieved at the simple explanation, her previous disappointment forgotten. "Uh, this is for you," she blushed as she held out the lily. "White lilies are a symbol of purity and you're the purest soul I know." She ducked her head to hide the deepening blush rising up from her toes and warming her entire body from Josie.

As she did so, she was able to take in what Josie was wearing: a light yellow sundress that stopped a few inches above her knees. The yellow complimented Josie's sun kissed skin and lit up her chocolate eyes, making them sparkle and dance in the light of the fading sunset. Hope stared unashamedly.

Josie's fingers brushed Hope's as she took the flower. Her face held a pretty pink blush from Hope's words and she glanced shyly at the ground. "How can you say that when evil me ran around terrorizing the school like a maniac a few weeks ago?"

"Your past doesn't define you, Jo. We've all done things we aren't proud of but that doesn't mean that that's who we are as individuals."

Josie paused, contemplating Hope's words. She settled down on the dock and dangled her feet over the edge before she looked back up at Hope. "Did you really mean it- what you said in the letter? Do you really notice all those things about me? D- did you really want to see me and tell me everything after you got back from Malivore?" She looked out across the expanse of water. "Do you really have a crush on me?" Her voice was barely a whisper, as if she couldn't fathom a world where Hope Mikaelson had a crush on her.

Hope's expression softened even more, if that was even possible. She sank down beside Josie and reached out to intertwine their fingers hesitantly. Instead of answering right away, Hope took a deep breath. Her eyes glazed over, as if she were recalling a distant memory. Her voice was husky when she finally spoke.

"When I was fourteen, I had a crush on you. That's how I knew I liked girls too. You must have had a rough day at school one day because that evening when you came into the cafeteria, you looked like you were ready to cry. Your friends were all laughing and having a good time and you looked absolutely miserable. So I spelled lilies to appear on your nightstand for a week. You came out the next morning with one pinned to your shirt and this big grin on your face."

Josie gasped. "Wait, so all those other times…"

"Those other times were me too." Hope nodded and smiled.

"They always appeared when I had a bad day. Hope-" Josie trailed off, unsure of how to continue. "I don't know what to say," she admitted softly.

"When I got back from Malivore, I figured if I could just hear your voice, everything would somehow be okay again. I saw you with Landon and I was so jealous. I knew I loved him but what confused me is why it hurt more that you were with him than why he was with you. I couldn't get you out of my head and I felt like it wasn't fair to him to keep stringing him along in some relationship where neither of us were really benefiting from. I took some time after we broke up to think and that leads me to your third question. Do I really have a crush on you?"

Hope lifted their intertwined hands and pressed a reverent kiss to the inside of Josie's wrist. Her deep blue orbs met dark brown eyes. The emotion caught in Hope's throat as she finally replied.

"Of course I do. Who wouldn't?"

Josie surged forward, cupping Hope's face with her free hand and connected their lips.

Hope stifled a gasp in her throat at the sudden feeling of Josie's lips on hers but quickly recovered and kissed back eagerly. Their lips collided messily and butterflies exploded in her stomach. She couldn't keep from grinning into the kiss, effectively breaking it.

Josie pulled back, breathing heavily. "Just in case there was any question about it, I have a crush on you too."

Hope gave her a lopsided grin. "Really? I forgot. Jog my memory?"

Josie rolled her eyes but obliged, pulling Hope in for a slower, deeper kiss.

Hope couldn't help but think of the moment as indescribably perfect. Josie was indescribably perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling super angsty today so I wrote a bunch of fluff to pull myself out of it. Let me know if you like it.   
> Follow me on twitter if you want @Pyro__Jo


End file.
